A Really, Really Long Letter
by Scion Of Legend
Summary: In the land of Alola, a young trainer keeps a promise to his friend and writes a letter. Hau X Lillie; Rated K for Light Adult Themes; Spoilers for Sun and Moon


Dear Lillie (that's how you open a letter, right?),

How are you doing in Kanto? Are you doing well as a Pokémon Trainer? I know you don't like seeing Pokémon hurt, so I wasn't sure if you'd be up to it. I believe in you though! I'm sure you've already become Champion of Kanto by now! Sun and I fought against some former Kanto Champs a few days ago. I think their names were Red and Blue. I kept asking why Red didn't evolve his Pikachu yet. Blue said it was a secret while Red didn't tell me a thing! I can't believe he wouldn't evolve the little thing after seeing my Raichu! I remember catching the little guy as a Pichu to try and one-up Sun's Popplio, but that didn't work as well as I hoped. I tried getting a Leafeon too, but that didn't work either.

Speaking of Sun, I tried battling him for the Championship. He won, of course, because if I had won, I'd be all the way in Kanto telling you in person. He's beaten all of his challengers so far, even Kukui, that Plumeria lady, and, like, five more! Sun is a crazy good trainer. I'm sure you know that already, though.

I finally beat my grandpa in a serious battle! Raichu really helped out in that one! Grandpa was so proud of me; he even started crying. I think my closest battle in the Elite Four was Acerola, though. She's a really nice girl. We get along pretty well, and she's my newest best friend after you and Sun. We even went out for masaldas after Sun kicked my butt!

She isn't as nice as you, though.

Nebby is doing pretty well with Sun. I should know, because Nebby swept my entire team! Haha! Even Incineroar couldn't take it down! Is Nebby a boy or a girl? I never found out. Could you tell me?

Gladion is doing pretty well as the new Aether Foundation president. The only person who doesn't like him being the head is that weird, old guy. He's kind of an idiot for not up and hiding when we were on that rescue mission to save you.

Boy, I remember that day like it was yesterday. That Guzma dude gave me a run for my money, but I beat him in the end. Shame I couldn't battle your mom to see how I'd do against her. I dunno if Team Skull is still around nowadays. I know Plumeria quit and tried to take on Sun.

I'm surprised that Gladion hasn't Gladion hasn't gone for the Champion title yet. Maybe he doesn't want to be in the spotlight? I could see him being a Champion though. Well, I could see myself as a Champion more.

Anyway, I remember waking up and walking outside to your awesome new outfit. Man, you looked amazing! You were the prettiest girl I've ever seen! I swear Gladion glared at me when I complimented you. Big brother instincts? Maybe he was mad at me complimenting you before he did?

If Pokémon battling still isn't for you, I've heard that contests in some other regions don't focus on battling. Maybe you can take up contesting? I'm sure you'd be great at it! Heck, I can't think of a thing you can't do!

Wait. I've got it! You can't take a joke very well! Man, I've gotta teach you how to have a sense of humor! I had Kukui dying but you didn't giggle a single bit! What's up with you, Lillie? You gotta loosen up sometimes!

You're pretty good at being serious when you need to, but you've gotta learn how to relax. Man, I wish I could be as serious as you when I need to be. I worry that I'll screw something up because I didn't take it seriously enough.

But that isn't very fun.

A lot of things in life aren't fun. The fun part about life is making the unfun things fun. If everyone did that, we'd all be a lot happier, yeah?

My grandma tells me not to write how I talk but I can't figure out any other way to write. I tried writing a polite letter once. It made Acerola nearly die of laughter. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

I tried asking Kukui about writing letters. He said to write from the heart to make these kinds of letters more personal. "You've gotta write from the heart, cousin! I didn't get my wife to marry me from writing business letters, yeah." That's what he told me. I'm not sure about you.

Kukui still keeps your stuff clean. Too bad you forgot your diary key, Lillie. I'm sure you've got a lot of stuff to write about in Kanto.

Is your mom any less crazy? She gave me the heebie jeebies when I last saw her. From what Sun told me, she even tried to kill you! Man, that must have been scary! I don't even wanna know what she looked like when she fused with that jellyfish thing.

I'm sure she's a least a little nice, though. Gladion mentioned that she loved the both of you before he left. I fought against him once. Man, that was a fun fight! I can't believe Incineroar and his Lucario knocked each other out in the end. Man, that was crazy!

He says that I'm not his friend but I think he's too shy to admit he likes Sun and me. Your brother doesn't do a good job of expressing his feelings very well. Except when he smiles. Man, he looks weird when he smiles! I like it though!

It reminds me of how much I like your smile! There's a lot of things I like about you, too. You're brave, smart, pretty, funny, pretty, brave, smart, did I mention that you're pretty yet? I wanted to tell you all those things before you left.

Man, if I told you this much when you left, you'd never have left Alola! I've had to sharpen my pencil because I've been writing this for so long! I should get to the point before my pencil breaks.

Lillie, I love you. I wish I could have told you this in person, but this is the only way I can. I've loved you ever since I met you and I keep loving you more and more every day. I really, really miss you being here with us.

I hope you come right back to Alola after you're done being in Kanto so I can see you sooner! I really appreciate the photo you sent of you, Sun, and I, but I think it would be better with you to remind you of us. See you soon!

Love,

Hau

Gladion stared at the letter in his hands. Why would Hau ever want HIM to proofread this? He's got better things to do than…

Gladion's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was reading. Why in Tapu's name would Hau love Lillie? They're nearly nothing alike.

But…

Gladion folded the paper and handed it back to Hau.

"Your grammar wasn't bad," Gladion complemented, his tone nearing sarcasm. "Any normal person can read this perfectly well."

Hau nervously jumped up and down. "What did you think of my letter?" He anxiously asked.

Gladion paused for a moment. He put his hands on his hips. "I can't say I like saying this, but," Gladion said, now smiling, "you have my approval."

"All right!" Hau exclaimed. He jumped up and down with joy before stopping. His eyes opened with shock as he recoiled. "Wait, what?! You're not angry or anything?!"

Gladion chuckled. "Of course I am. But you obviously love Lillie, so you have my approval." Gladion frowned and put his hand to his forehead. "If you ever hurt her, I will hunt you down."

Hau nodded while still shocked. "T-thank you?" he stammered.

"Send that letter before I change my mind!" Gladion barked. As Hau turned to run off, Gladion stopped him. "Remember: I'm not your friend; if you became my brother, maybe I wouldn't mind that."

"Really?!" Hau happily asked. The shock was still evident on his cheery face.

"Maybe." They stood silent for a moment. "What are you waiting for?!"

"Oh, right!" Hau turned around and sped as quickly as he could from Aether Foundation.

Gladion shook his head. "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

Hau got a letter back a few weeks later. It wasn't from Lillie, though. It was from Lusamine.

"Weird…" he thought aloud.

Dear Hau,

I thank you for writing that letter to my daughter. I knew her beauty would have someone writing love letters to her. Even though I still remember what you did, you have my approval. Don't waste it, now.

From,

Lusamine

Hau stared at the letter speechlessly. "That didn't help me at all!" He fell backwards on his mattress groaning.

Questions of whether or not Lillie loved him back flooded his head. Did she hate him now? Did she even read the letter? Did Lusamine even let her know Hau had sent a letter?

These questions kept running in his head throughout the night.

He decided to call Professor Kukui.

"Hello, Kukui speaking." A drowsy voice answered the call from the other side of the phone.

"Hey Professor." Hau sighed.

"Hey cousin!" Kukui suddenly seemed to light back fully awake from across the phone. "What's ailing ya so much that you've called me at 3 in the night?"

"You see…" He told Kukui about his letter, Gladion, and Lusamine.

"That's rough, cousin." Kukui paused over the phone as if trying to think of a response. "I say wait until Lillie gets back to you. It'll be long but that's your only sure fire response, yeah?"

"Okay...thanks, Professor." Hau abruptly hung up the phone and laid back on his bed.

He eventually went to sleep. His dreams were of Lillie's return.

The telephone sprung to life in Hau's bedroom. Hau jumped out of bed to see who the caller could be.

"Hey!" A somewhat unfamiliar voice greeted him over the phone. "Blue here! We met at the Battle Tree, remember?"

Hau's eyebrows raised with curiosity and surprise. "Hey, cuz!" Hau greeted. "How did you get my number?"

"Not important," Blue quickly asserts. "When Red and I were catching our boat back to Kanto, this blonde girl was asking around for you. I said that I'll tell him and she told me to tell you that she'll meet you at the masalda sho-"

"She's back?!" Hau interrupted.

"Yes," Blue groaned. "Please don't shout in my ear next time."

"Sorry. I'm just really excited."

"Then what are you waiting for? Go see your girlfriend already!"

Hau sped off, not bothering to hang up his phone.

Blue sighed from the other side. "It's like the Yellow situation all over again," he chuckled to himself. He hung up.

Blue barely saw Hau speed past him before he saw the masalda shop's door fly open.

Hau's head darted back and forth before spotting Lillie. "LILLIE!" Hau joyously shouted at the top his his lungs.

He ran to her table. She was taken aback by Hau's excitement, but Hau didn't notice.

"I am so glad you're back I've missed you so much why didn't you write back to me I know your mom did how was Kanto what Pokémon do you have-"

Lillie shut him up by shoving a piece of masalda into his mouth. "I'm happy to see you too, Hau." She kissed him on his forehead. "I really liked the letter you sent me."

Hau turned beet red while he chewed his masalda. He deigned to sit down across from Lillie, taking in her familiar yet foreign appearance. She has matured by about a year but she retained her childish charms and beauty.

"I'll answer your questions after we've finished this masalda. But I'll answer one of them right now," she affirms. She leaned close to Hau over the table with a light blush across her face.

"I love you too." She gave Hau a quick peck on the lips before sitting back down.

Hau almost choked on his snack, but he managed to swallow it. His face erupted into a wide grin. "Awesome! Let's dig in!"

They both resigned to eat their shared meal. Both of them wanted the moment to never end between them.


End file.
